


Baby Bird Is Teasing Again

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, Dildos, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird
Summary: Some drabbles about Little!Jay with his mommy and daddy, Jess and Tim.





	1. Those Naughty Photos

       It was one of those days where Jay wasn't working, the twins were at day care, and Jessica was out shopping for food and other things that the four, sometimes five, may need. Jay had been bored out of his mind being home alone, since he usually never was, normally Tim or Jessica, even the twins were around but today was not one of those days. 

        He had walked around the apartment for awhile till an idea popped into his mind, something dirty, something that would get Jess to come home faster, and he may even earn something from it. He quickly went into their bedroom, already feeling his pants getting tighter just from thinking about it as he pulled open one of drawers next to the bed, pulling out a long blue dildo. Jay grinned to himself as he sat himself on the bed and shoved his pants and boxers down, pulling out his phone. He looked down at himself, seeing his half erection, begging for a release, begging for something to touch it, pre-cum already starting to ooze out of the slit. The heated up male turned on his phone with shaky fingers, pulling up the camera and taking a picture of his newly formed hard on, sending it to Jessica, sending a message right after:

"I've been thinking about you, Mama"

      Jay's heart started to race as he awaited for a reply, feeling that old familiar sensation slowly creep up his spine as nervousness started hitting him. He let out a shaky sigh as he wrapped his fingers around his hard member, massaging his fingers slowly around in circles, letting out a small whimper of need and want. Soon, his phone vibrated, letting the male know he had received a message, quickly checking it with his free shaking hand:  
"You look beautiful baby boy, but i'm kinda busy atm"

   Jay frowned slightly and went back to the camera, then turning it to video. He made it face him and started recording, starting his slow pace again with his fingers, pumping up and down as his thumb went over his sticky tip every now and then, letting out small whimpers and soft quiet moans, then stopping the video, making it quick and short and sending it to his partner with:

"I need Mama really badly, please"

     Immediately, the message was read and Jess started typing, those little bubbles appearing and disappearing. After what seemed like forever, the female finally responded

"Hold on you naughty boy, i'll call you in a minute"

 "And don't touch yourself anymore"

      Once he received those messages, he immediately took his hand off of his member and waited, though the pain of needed release surged through his body, he needed to obey the female.

     Soon enough his phone started to ring a little tune as the caller ID appeared on the screen. The flustered male answered the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Mama-" Jay whimpered out, but was interrupted by Jessica before he could talk any more.   
"Jaybird, I want you to get the cock ring and that special little dildo you love so much for Mommy, and I want you to put that ring on and pretend that i'm fucking you with that dildo" Her voice was stern and commanding, and it definitely turned the male on so much more and he could tell Jess was smirking on the other side of the phone, just like those many times before.

    "Yes, ma'am" He said with softness in his voice, pulling the drawer out again and grabbing the cock ring, following the orders he was given. He let out a slight grunt as he put the ring on his member, sliding it fully down. He then grabbed the long blue dildo and positioned himself on the bed, going onto his knees and slowly moving down on it, it already lubricated from the night before, though he wasn't the one using it that time. The small male let out a gasp as the dildo started to enter him.

 

"M-Mommy" He whimpered out, not used to being in control of the object, as Jessica was normally the one to fuck him with it.

      "It's okay, baby, Mommys' here for you, close your eyes and pretend that i'm there, fucking you nice and deep, just the way you like it" The female's voice was a bit breathy, as if she was already touching herself as she listened to her baby bird's gasps and whimpers.

    "Y-Yes Mama" Jay stuttered out and closed his eyes as he continued to go down on the long shaft, letting out small gasps and hot breathes. Once he finally stuffed his ass with the toy, he moved his hips around slightly so he could hit the right spot. The male moved his hips up and went back down, letting out a moan as the toy hit those bundle of nerves that made pleasure go throughout his body.

   "Such a good boy you are for Mommy" The dominant female let out a hum "Tell me what you want me to do to you when I get back home to your cute lil ass" She chuckled out.  
   Before responding to his caretaker, Jay slowly moved up and down on the long toy in his ass, his member harder than before with the cock ring on it, pre-cum pooling up in the slit and dropping down on the newly cleaned bed sheets. "I-I want you to touch me- make me beg" He let a soft gasp "Pull my hair, and just watch me- maybe- maybe have the camera on" Another moan escaped his soft lips. 

   "Maybe?" Jessica questioned 

    "Mm- not- not maybe, definite yes" Jay said quickly, feeling embarrassed of himself. His pace has gotten more faster on the toy, going down harshly onto it once he was up, biting down hard on his lip "I- I want Tim to walk in on us and just- just watch, having both of your eyes on me, touching me-"

    You could hear an audible moan from the other side of the phone before Jess responded "I want you to record yourself, go faster on that lil toys of yours and start touching yourself, but no cumming, you know the rules"

The submissive male turned his camera on with shaky fingers and placing it on the nightstand perfectly as it recorded his whole naked body and as once the female told the younger male to touch himself, he immediately grabbed his hard cock and started pumping with rough movements like a wild animal getting into heat. His hips continued to move along the shaft of the long toy, filling his ass up with the object everytime he went down, the tip thrusting into those bundle of nerves over and over again as he also thrusted into his now sticky hand. So many different types of noises and sounds were coming out of his mouth as the pleasure filled up his small body. Every now and then he would glance at the camera and he imagine people watching, jerking off to Jay as he stuffed his ass harshly and touched his hard on with need and lust. God, that thought got him so much hornier by the second and oh fuck-

     A tiny bit of cum spurted out of his member as he remembered not to cum, holding in the rest of his orgasm the best he, tightening his ass around the toy causing more pleasure to build up inside of him.

    "Mommy- Mommy- Feels so good" He gasped out, starting to slow down his hand movements "I need you, I need you so bad Mommy ,please, please" The flustered male whimpered out.

    "Oh, baby bird, Mommy will be home soon" The woman let out a groan "You got Mommy so horny baby, god, I wish I was there so I could fuck you with that toy myself, so I could just eat you out" She made a low moan come out, enjoying hearing her Jay like this.

    "Yes, please, i'm all- i'm all yours Mama" The male moaned out as he continued his harsh movements on his ass and cock. This was probably gonna hurt like hell in the morning but he didn't care. "Mommy, I need to- to cum, it hurts" He whimpered

 "Just a couple more minutes baby don't worry" Jessica coed out through the phone.

    Jay couldn't handle the pleasure for much longer, it was too much and the heat of it was building up inside of him and he wanted to let go, wanted to feel that wonderful bliss of orgasming and he almost did too but he had to obey the rules. He slowed himself down on the dildo, moving just a tad bit slower on the toy inside his ass, moving his hand around much slower on his dick, letting his thumb pick up the pearly white substance and move it across his sensitive member. The young male couldn't help but let out small gasps and moans at the pleasure inside and out of his body. He was so close to being finished and all he needed was Jessica to edge him on. Oh god and if she did more to him after he came, he would be a moaning whimpering mess in the female's control.

     Jay didn't even realise that someone had entered the room, too focused on his own pleasure and fantasizing about his female partner. What he did notice was the added pressure to the bed and arms wrapping around his feminine waist, causing him to let out a gasp and stop his movements as a whole, turning his head to see who was touching him.

    Jessica grinned at the naked, shaking, and flustered male in her arms and as Jay realised who it was, he let out a soft sigh.

    The dominate female kissed the back of Jay's neck before speaking to him "I want you on your back, legs apart for all to see" She put her lips back on his neck, grabbing a hold of the toy in the male's ass and slowly pulling the object out at an angle, causing Jay to gasp audibly.

    After the long toy was removed from his tight hole, the young man obeyed orders and layed fully on the bed with his legs spread, pre-cum spilling out of the slit on his tip, bending towards Jay's stomach. The submissive boy looked at his caregiver with pleading eyes as he missed the feeling of the toy stuffed far in his ass.

"Such a good boy for your Mommy, little one" She set a hand on the male's thigh, rubbing slowly with her thumb "Can you finger yourself for me?" Jess tilted her head as she asked, smiling softly though Jay knew it wasn't a question, it was an order.

    The flustered male nodded his head as he took two of his fingers and slowly shoved them inside himself. His own fingers didn't feel as good as the toy, or Jess's, but it still got a moan out of him as he started to plunge his fingers in and out of his sensitive hole, feeling Jessica's eyes on him the whole time.

   "Four now" The female commanded sternly, watching this scene go on in front of her as she tried getting Jay ready for a new toy.

   Jay let out a whimper, not ready for four but added two more fingers to his begging hole. He let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as he did so, slowly moving his finger in more and more, patiently waiting till Jessica told him to stop, his ass not able to take so much stretching as he himself never fingered himself with four.

    "Now stop" She said, comfortable with size of her partner's hole. She suddenly pulled out a big vibrator with in a bag next to her, one meant for the ass of course. Jess took Jay's hand and removed it carefully, replacing his hand with the new toy.

   Jay had let out a slight gasp at the new object's intrusion, wiggling his hips lightly as he didn't like the feeling of it "Mama- I" He made a slight groaning sound "It's too much- Hurts"

   "Its okay hun, you'll get used to it" Jessica hummed out as she moved her hand that was on the male's thigh to his hard throbbing cock, wrapping her fingers around Jay's member and started pumping up and down frustratingly slow, keeping her eyes on her beautiful boyfriend the whole time as he let out whimpers of need and want, needing to be touched more, needing to have his body used.

 "Mommy-" The flustered male whimpered out, accidentally thrusting up his hips into the female's touch. Jessica used her other hand to keep the male's hips down, continueing her slow pace on the poor male's throbbing and needing member. She leaned in a bit and slowly licked the pre-cum that was oozing out of his slit, causing Jay to squirm slightly as more needy noises started pouring out past his thoat and out of his mouth.  
   "Such a dirty little birdy you are, tell Mommy what you want, darling" The dominite female purred out as she kissed the needy male's tip then his stomach. She used her thumb and slowly started to massage his tip, Jay letting out a gasp at that motion.

   "I-I want you to use me, Mama, I want you to just-" Jay let out a slight grunt as he couldn't help but squirm more "I need you to abuse m-my tight hole and cock" His face went red as he said those words, embarressed of himself as he took those words from his caretaker, knowing that would do the trick, and he was right because Jess let out a slight groan, knowing that's the sound the female makes once she's turned on.

   "You know just the right words to say to get Mommy to do anything for you, don't you, Love?" She said as she crawled on top of the younger male, sitting on his waist as she could feel the needing pulse of her boyfriend's member through her pants. She shifted her weight a bit as she grinded against Jay, both of the two letting out a grunt.

   "Please-" The young male gasped as he begged, thrusting up gently as he grinding back against his partner, feeling the curves of her clit through her pants on his throbbing member. "Oh god, please Mommy, use me- use my cock to fill you up and- and abuse your power with it" He whimpered and gasped out more begs as Jessica just watched in amusement, grinning at just how much her baby needed this. 

"This is what you get for those naughty photos, Darling"


	2. There's a Need For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has a little surprise for Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not fully finished

It was a warm and crisp evening and Jay was out shopping for some 'special' clothes. He had tried on many of the lewd outfits and sending pictures to Jessica, mainly for her opinion on how they looked on him, as those outfits were not for Jess this time, oh no no, they were for Tim's viewing and pleasure that day.

The young male had wanted to surprise Tim with something special as Jess normally was the one for this kind of stuff, for some reason he was always more timid and shy with Tim and he wanted to break that.

After putting a certain outfit on and showing it to Jessica, she responded with a definite yes, saying that's just the one Tim would love on him. The outfit was all black of course and it seemed as though a smoky skeleton was wrapped around his torso, the fabric covering up his chest but also showing off his skin in a rib cage like form, the rest of his stomach showing with just a black line coming down to his crotch and for that special little area, it felt like to Jay that he was wearing some panties. The male felt a little embarrassed about this but it couldn't fully fit so he had a part of his member hanging out, yet Jess said that it made him look cute, so of course he had to believe her.

After purchasing the outfit, Jay quickly came home to find Tim, fast asleep on the couch. This is it, Jay thought, he's gonna do it.

Jay put the outfit on in the bathroom, looking at himself one more time before he decides to do this, and god he wanted this so badly, he already felt him harden through the fabric.

Tim had woken up, sitting up on the couch and closing his eyes, just listening to the sound of busy streets and birds whistling at one another, probably a mating call. Suddenly he felt a new weight form onto his lap and his thoughts filled up with one word. Jaybird.

"Daddy?" The camera-man called out softly, tilting his head to the left.

"Yes baby bird?" Tim asked lowly 

"I need you" Jay purred out, moving his hips around slightly, causing pleasure to go up his spine "Please"

The older male let out a soft growl "I never seen you like this with me before, birdie" He looked the other up and down "Especially in an outfit like this" He said with a chuckle "What's the reason?"

"I just wanted to do something special for you Daddy, do- Do you like the outfit?" The little asked, wiggling his hips.

"Of course i do" Tim leaned down and kissed Jay's lips, setting his hands on the other males hips harshly "It's making Daddy really horny, seeing you like this, all dressed up so nicely, just for me" He bit Jay's earlobe "I'm gona fuck you so hard, you want that don't you, ya slut."

Jay shivered at that, words at a lost so he just nodded.

Tim moved Jay on his back on the couch, letting his hands explore the others exposed skin, moving his rough hands up and down Jay's thighs, teasing him. "You're so beautiful like this baby" 

Jay tried to urge Tim to continue, whimpering and moving his hips around again "Please-"

"Please what?" The dominant male asked, leaning down to the begging camera-man

"Fuck me please, i need you"

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just gave up around the ending, oops


End file.
